Egg Monsters from Mars
Egg Monsters from Mars is the forty-second book in the original Goosebumps book series. It was first published in 1996 (eight years after the death of Hungarian American child actress Judith Barsi). The illustration shows a kitchen counter where an over-sized, green egg sitting in an egg carton. It is cracked open, and yellow slime is pouring out of it. Tim Jacobus' signature is found on the side of the carton. Blurb Which Came First, the Monster or the Egg? An egg hunt. That's what Dana Johnson's bratty younger sister, Brandy, wants to have at her birthday party. And whatever Brandy wants, Brandy gets. Dana's not big on egg hunts. But that was before he found the egg. It's not like a normal chicken egg. It's about the size of a softball. It's covered with ugly bluish-purple veins. And it's starting to hatch. Plot Dana Johnson's younger sister, Brandy Johnson has her birthday coming up a week – which is the time that is before Easter. She cons and deceives her parents Mr. and Mrs. Johnson into setting up an egg hunt for her birthday. But during the party, an egg fight ensues and the party becomes a disaster. During the egg hunt, Dana finds a strange, large, pale green egg, which does not break when it is thrown by Dana's best friend named Anne, much to Dana's amazement. About a day after the egg disaster, the huge green egg hatches and out comes an "egg monster" that resembles a pile of rotten scrambled eggs with eyes. Dana places the creature in a shoe box and bikes over to Anne's house to show it to her. Anne's mother is disgusted by the thing and nearly washes it down the drain, but it is saved by Dana. He later brings it to Dr. Gray's lab. Dr. Gray explains that the eggs came down from Mars in a shower that only hit the town. Dana's egg was the last one. Dr. Gray locks both Dana and the egg creature in a room with frigid temperatures and the room contains many more egg creatures. He wants to keep Dana to experiment on him because of Dana's contact with the creature. Dana's father Mr. Johnson, however, does not discover that he is there. After a few hours, the egg creatures merge together to form a blanket for Dana so he does not freeze to death. Eventually, Dr. Gray lets Dana out, but he is furious that the egg monsters turned into a blanket. He plans to put Dana back in the frigid room to freeze. Suddenly, the creatures overpower Dr. Gray and Dana gets out of the room and runs back home. But when he comes back to the lab to show his parents the egg monsters, both the egg monsters and Dr. Gray were nowhere to be found and seen. So, her parents do not believe in her at all. The next morning, she seems to be fine and begins to go to her friend Anne's house. Suddenly, she crouches on the lawn and lays an enormous egg. Category:Books Category:Book Series